island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuddle club
The Cuddle Club is a club that encourages socializing, cuddling and beauty. Activities * Open Zone - A large, open hallway that is decorated with furniture and items for entertainment. There are sofas to rest and cuddle on, TVs, gaming consoles, big pillows, bean bags and more. * Beauty Salon - A walled-off section in the main building dedicated to improvement of one's appearance. Freaks who are concerned with their appearance are extremely interested in this area, because the services are very advanced, and some freaks were able to get massive makeovers. Espy had issues getting hugs because he was so ugly and hairy, but no longer had issues following a week of makeover sessions by Lady Darlington. The Beauty Salon also has handover manuals containing common procedures and grooming accessories needed, and advanced True Bodymorph techniques to deal with severe problems in appearance. * Private Rooms - Each location has 20 private rooms, each armed with a lock, very large beds, several clothing accessories and some basic grooming accessories. Each private room has a key which is marked by an RFID, whose location can be tracked. Claiming a private room is as simple as walking in, using the key that is placed on the bed and locking the door. Members are expected to leave the key on the bed when they are done with the room, and while walking out with a key is possible, it will lead to being tracked down and reprimanded. * Radio Cuddle - A radio station that broadcasts a playlist of calm music and the occasional announcement 24/7. * [[Network of Love|'Network of Love']] - A network that uses Tangles as a server to keep track of members of the Cuddle Club, staff members, payroll, the database for the public website and some monitoring information. * [[Cuddle Club Website|'Cuddle Club Website']] - A website that describes the Cuddle Club and is publicly available, even to the Humans. It documents the members and the feeling of being in socialized love, and encourages humans to do the same. This has attracted attention from the Culture of Tolerance. Locations The club itself has multiple venues: * Cloud Nine * Soft Core * The Underground (Layer 1) * Three Retreat locations in the Boreal Forest, Tundra and near the North Beach. Staff The Cuddle Club is founded by Katie, who started this club as part of a promise she made during the Great Reset. The club is managed by Lady Darlington, who manages to the staff, helps resolve conflicts and serves as the face of the club, often making announcements and identifying improvements to help keep the place clean and running smoothly. There are other notable staff members: * Squiggles (Receptionist / Part time) * Runa (Beauty Salon / Full time + Cleanliness QC / Part time) * Strigid (Cleanliness QC / Part time) * Cammie (Receptionist / Full time) * Beat (Radio Cuddle / Full time) * Tangles (Mobile Server for Network of Love / Full time + Cleanliness QC / Part time) Joining Each Cuddle Club venue that has active staff takes a maximum of 5 visitors at any time. Because the population of Freaks is so low, only one venue can be manned at any point in time, leaving all the other venues empty and free for entry. Visitors are greeted by a receptionist and are encouraged to take a look around and try asking for a hug from someone before asking to join. Upon asking to join, visitors are required to take a written personality test, which is a paper informing them about the spirit of the club and some ground rules. The test is designed to try to identify if there are any red flags with the applicant's personality, and include questions such as: * There is someone who you really want to cuddle, but they don't seem to have time for you. Yet, they seem to have plenty of time for someone else. When asked, they claim they've just been forgetting to reserve time for you. What do you do? * Two people are arguing with each other and ask for your opinion. What do you do? * Someone is feeling jealous that you're giving more attention to someone else than them. What do you do? * Someone is constantly demanding your full attention and seems to get upset when you don't give any. How do you handle this? Typically, the applicants that get through are people who will answer these questions diplomatically, in a way that tries to make others happy while still paying attention to one's own needs. People who fail the test for being selfish or problematic are usually not told why they failed the test, whereas people who fail the test for unrealistically neglecting their own needs are called in for a one-to-one session where they are educated about the importance of paying attention to their own desires as well, because in the long run, being too selfless will harbor feelings of being taken advantage of. In this case, people who have failed can retry the test to show they have understood this. Eviction The Cuddle Club does not technically evict anyone, as even in the most extreme cases, people are still welcome to use the club's services, so long as they are under the direct supervision by a more powerful Freak. The only case of being demoted to the "Under Supervision" rank is Whimpers, following an event where she lost control of her excitement when she was surrounded by new friends and accidentally caused chaos by growing into Flower Whimpers. Unfortunately for Whimpers, since she is Tier Hypermass VIII, there are very few Freaks that can supervise her (namely, Dianna and Katie) Ranks * Visitor ** Can enter the premises and cuddle with Freaks ** Have a 1 month trial for basic beauty services * Under Supervision ** Can only enter premises when accompanied by a Freak with a higher Combat tier * Newly Beloved Member ** Able to visit Private Rooms ** Access to Basic beauty services ** Allowed to kiss * Cuddly Member ** Access to Advanced beauty services ** Allowed to share intimate secrets * Staff ** Have full permission to use grooming accessories ** Able to access the Network of Love through any on-site PC, or through VPN ** Able to broadcast an important announcement on Radio Cuddle ** Permission to modify the music playlist for Radio Cuddle Category:Faction